Me Gustas
by Gaby Wright
Summary: Una situación un tanto incómoda para Erika al ver que Dlanor, su pieza, no corresponde a los sentimientos de ella como se lo imaginaba


─Lady Erika, ¿usted desea algo para BEBER?

─¿...Oh? No, gracias.

Mientras ella estaba analizando un caso que le habían asignado, Dlanor se le había acercado para ofrecerle alguna bebida para pasar la noche. Al ser rechazada dicho ofrecimiento, volvió a su respectivo escritorio.

Al terminar su labor, Erika alzó los papeles y comenzó a monologar, hasta que concluyó con su típica frase.

─... Y con la existencia de esta pista, este nivel de razonamiento es posible para Furudo Erika. ¿Qué opinan todos?

En su silencio, Dlanor sonrió para sus adentros y decidió en felicitarla.

─Felicidades, Lady Erika. Usted es formidable con el manejo de la Verdad AZUL.

Ella abrió los ojos y, con una gota de sudor a causa de los nervios que trataba de disimular con una sonrisa arrogante, rió a carcajadas.

─¡Eso es porque yo soy la detective! Jajajajajajajajaja

Dlanor afirmó con un suave movimiento de cabeza y volvió a su asiento. Erika, quien estaba de pie, la contemplaba silenciosamente.

En su interior, algo extraño comenzaba a ocurrir mientras la observaba. Su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido, su garganta comenzaba a dilatarse, y su respiración comenzaba a tornarse más pesada. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente, y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la Inquisidora General de Herejía.

─Hey, Dlanor.

Ella levantó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que Erika le tomaba de las manos y, con la cara roja como un tomate y sus ceños fruncidos, pronunciaba estas palabras.

─Me gustas...

Esas palabras resonaban en su memoria, trayéndole desde sus recuerdos aquel día en el cual ella y Erika se enfrentaban por primera vez contra Lord Battler. Eran las mismas palabras que ella le dijo aquella noche tormentosa, antes de que se abrieran los telones que inauguraban los asesinatos de Rokkenjima.

Pero esta vez, ella no dijo absolutamente nada.

No podía entender del por qué de sus acciones, ni mucho menos aquellas facciones que se reflejaban en el rostro de la joven detective.

─De ahora en mas, dedicaré mi vida entera hacia ti. Quiero que hagas lo mismo por mí... Encontremos la felicidad juntas.

Unos pocos segundos después, de los ojos de la auto-proclamada violadora intelectual comenzaron a salir lágrimas y, al instante, soltó de golpe las manos de Dlanor y salió corriendo de la oficina, llena de vergüenza.

Dlanor, al ver dicha acción, comenzó a sentir culpa y se dijo a si misma.

─¿Qué es lo que debo HACER...?

Después de pensarlo unos minutos, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Erika.

Al ingresar allí, la detective se encontraba sollozando, y escondiendo su rostro empapado de lágrimas en la almohada.

Dlanor, aún parada en la entrada de su cuarto, golpeó tres veces la puerta abierta.

─¿Quién es? ─dijo sin apartar su rostro de la almohada.

Ella no respondió. Por lo contrario, golpeó tres veces otra vez.

─¡¿Quién es? ─exclamó, ahogando su grito con su almohada.

Dlanor no pronunció nada, y continuó con la acción que venía realizando con anterioridad.

─¡¿Pero qué quieres?

Al apartar su rostro de su almohada y dirigirla hacia la entrada, pudo observar a la Inquisidora General de Herejía parada en la entrada, golpeando la puerta ya abierta.

Al ver la cara de Erika, Dlanor apenas mostró una leve sonrisa con forma de un "3" invertido.

─¡¿Qué tiene de gracioso? ¡Sal de mi habitación!

Ella no pronunció ni una sola palabra, sino que ella se dispuso a dar cinco pasos en dirección hacia ella.

─¡Que te vayas te he dicho! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes de lo que hablo?

Ella se quedó callada, contemplándola en silencio.

─¡Por última vez! ¡FUERA!

Ella hizo oídos sordos y se quedó parada ahí, inmóvil. Llena de enojo, Erika se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia Dlanor. Cuando se dispuso a empujarla fuera de su habitación, un acto inesperado la detuvo.

En unas milésimas de segundos, ella se encontraba atrapada en los brazos de la Inquisidora General de Herejía. Su abrazo era tan firme pero a la vez tan relajante, que fue capaz de eliminar la rabia que sentía la auto-proclamada violadora intelectual.

_Ella es pequeña, pero su abrazo es tan firme como el de cualquier adulto... Parece una muñeca de porcelana, que con un simple golpe, se puede desquebrajar..._

─...

Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, ella apoyó su rostro en el hombro de Dlanor y envolvió su espalda con sus brazos.

─Tu eres mi mueble... Así que quiero que hagas de mi almohada... Estoy cansada…

─Como usted lo DESEE.

Ella ocultó su rostro del campo visual de la Inquisidora de Herejía, cerró sus ojos y sonrió felizmente e, inconscientemente, abrazó a Dlanor un poco más fuerte.

_De ahora en mas… Dedicaré mi vida entera a ti… Lo juro…_


End file.
